miaandmefandomcom-20200223-history
Mia
Mia Prognoses 'is the heroine of the Mia and Me. Character Mia was being brought to school In the beginning. Then, a bit of moments after, her aunt gives her a book that her father wanted to give her on her birthday (but her parents died in a car crash before they could give it to her). Then she discover Centopia and so on. She meets Phuddle, Lyria, Yuko, and Mo. Then all become friends. After all that, a few episodes later, Onchao comes in. (Onchao is Lyria's son). After she soon also becomes friends with Onchao. She also developed a crush on Mo in Season 1 and 2. Ever since she started to develop a crush for Mo, Yuko hasn't been so nice. Relationships 'Vincent ''' '''Best Friend/Admirer * Vincent is one of Mia's best friends in the human world of Season 1. Vincent is a smart guy who often helps Mia. He is the first person in the human world to learn about Mia and Centopia. Vincent has a major crush on Mia. Paula ''' '''Roomate/Former Enemy/Frenemy/Good Friend * Paula is a enemy-turned-friend and room-mate of Mia's in the human world boarding school. She used to be on Violetta's side, although she became close to Mia and ultimately she finds out about Centopia. Mo ''' '''Best Friend/Former Crush * Prince Mo, along with Yuko,' '''is one of the first elves Mia meets when she enters Centopia. From the first episode on, Mo and Mia become close (best) friends. Mo always tried to help Mia on things she could not quite do, such as helping her fly or how to use a water glare. 'Yuko' '''Friend/Love rival' * Yuko was one of the first elves Mia meets when she enters Centopia. Yuko was almost immediately friendly and welcoming towards Mia, except right when Mo touches Mia's hand to put on the friendship ring Yuko immediately started to break them apart. But in season 2 you can see how Mo starts liking Yuko. Phuddle Good Friend/Good inventor ' * One of the very first people Mia meets when she comes to Centopia was Phuddle. This lovable pan was sassy and sometimes clumsy at first, but turns out to be a close ally to Mia and her "team". Phuddle many not seem like much but his inventions, even though they tend to explore and go wrongly, have helped save Centopia, such as the invention of the trumptus. Mia and Puddle have a close friendship and Mia can always rely on Phuddle (and sometimes his inventions) to help her. And the best part of this friendship is they never want the other to get hurt. 'Lyria Close Friend * Lyria was the first unicorn Mia met in Centopia. Once Mia found out she could talk to unicorns, Mia and Lyria had a very close bond. At the beginning of season 1, Mia would often "spawn" near Lyria. In the episode in which Lyria sacrifices herself to save her son, Onchao, she has such a close bond and trust with Mia that she leaves Onchao in her care, even though Mia wasn't always in Centopia. Then the bond ended with Lyria because she thought she was dead and so ended up bonding with Onchao. But i started to think that Mia and Lyria started to grow more and more apart. Onchao Best''' Friend/Guardian''' * After the promise Mia made with Onchao's mother, Lyria, Mia tries her best to protect and care for Onchao. Mia and Onchao gain an extremely close friendship with each other and Onchao chooses to be by Mia's side most of the time. Their friendship continues even into season 2, when Mia and Onchao see each other in the crystals which reveal ones best friend. Onchao and Mia are always besides each other and are rarely separated when Mia is in centopia. Mia truly loves and wants what is best for Onchao. Onchao also wants the same for Mia [[Kyara|'Kyara']] Friend * Mia and Kyara are friends. Kyara is Onchao's sister and Lyria's daughter, but Mia and Kyara are not so close like her brother and her mother. Most likely because they are briefly known. Whatever the case, Mia takes care of her and also and protects Kyara. And when the evil ends at the end of the adventure, Mia and Kyara are playing in the nature,with Onchao, Yuko and Mo. Renzo Grandfather * Renzo is Mia's grandfather with whom spent it summer holidays in his farm in Italy. Mia so much loves her grandfather, and it's a lot tied to him. That's why Mia's trying to help Renzo in jobs in the farm. Renzo loves Mia too,and he would do it all to make Mia happy. Annie Favourite Aunt * Annie is Mia's favourite aunt, because Annie is the only one Mia's aunt who cares about her after car accident. But,Annie,for some reason, could not take care about Mia and that's why she is send Mia in boarding school in Florence. Annie is gave Mia ,The Legend of Centopia' . Mia's father was brother of Annie. Violetta Former Enemy/Friend [[Mimi|'Mimi']] Pet * Mimi was a gift from Mia's grandfather Renzo from when Mia arrived at his farm. Mia gave her the name,and she cares for her new little adoptive kitten on Renzo's farm. Mimi stayed to live with Renzo after Mia brought back to boarding school. Mario Good Friend/Worker/Crush Sara Best Friend Panthea Former Enemy * Panthea was enemy of all elves. Her soldiers (munculus) is huntend unicorns and cut their horns. Unicorn's horn has power to restore Panthea's beauty and her youth. Mia,Yuko,Mo and others elves trying to destroy Panthea, because without unicorns and their horns, Centopia slowly dies. Lord Drakon Former Enemy [[Gargona|'Gargona']] Enemy Rixel Former Enemy/Acquantiance Dax Former Enemy * Dax is the enemy of all elves, including the rival of Gargona. Mia, Mo, and Yuko win in the end. = Appearance Physical Appearance As a human * Mia has dark brown hair and brown eyes. She is usually seen wearing her school uniform. She normally wears her bracelet and friendship ring As an elf * Mia has thick, dark pink hair which is tied with a pink hair tie into two low pigtails resting in front of her shoulders. Her hair is also decorated with a butterfly-like ornament on the right side of her head and has randomly placed gemstones. Her eyes are purple. Mia wears a short, strapless, pink dress decorated with colorful round patterns. Her dress's edges are lined with the color dark pink. She wears the bracelet from her book. So she has the ability to go back and forth from the real world and Centopia. Without it, she cannot leave or go to Centopia and vice versa with the real world when she's in Centopia. She also wears the friendship ring given by Mo. She wears pink, stocking-like boots with the same style of her dress. Her wings are white with a slight touch of pink. There are pink lines and pink circles inside it. Trivia * Mia recently had a crush on Mo in season 1 * Mia's friendship ring is gold with a pink butterfly, and she received it in Talking to Unicorns in Season 1 * Mia's last name is Genovese. * Mia has had two actresses in the show- Rosabell Laurenti Sellers and Margot Nuccetelli Gallery Series |-|Season 1= In Panthea's Unicorn CapturingOne day, Mia discovers an old book her father left for her that they used to read together when she was small and a bracelet.She puts it on and the label on it tells her to say "I am Mia ." On doing so, she finds herself directed into a world of unicorns and elves . She is transformed into a very pretty elf with pink hair and a pink dress. Surprised but excited, she met the clumsy Pan Phuddle, and is able to speak with him. Phuddle led her to a trapped unicorn, telling her to free it. Mia unexpectedly understood the dainty unicorn, and even learned its name, Lyria. Lyria promised to bring her anywhere. While Mia was travelling, she met two elves, Prince Mo and Yuko. They were suspicious of her at first, but then warmed up to her. Everybody in Centopia is happy and full of life, all except one species - An evil queen Panthea, who wants to steal the ivory horn of a unicorn, in order to gain immortality, with the help of Gargona. Season 1 - Episode 1 In The Trumptus, Mia and Vincent went to a shack, which is a secondary house for Vincent (while in boarding school). After Mia asked Vincent to leave, she discovered the new oracle, and transported herself to Centopia. She found Lyria, who was trying to reach an apple. Soon, she saw that the the elves are celebrating for the creation of the Trumptus. The Trumptus received its own honorary place in the Elf Palace. Mia and the Elven King and Queen persuaded Phuddle to make more. Some time after that, Mia, along with King Raynor and Queen Mayla listened to Mo and Yuko's report of the munculous, and location of the unicorns. However, they realised that the Trumptus is gone. After guessing that Phuddle took it, Mia looks for Phuddle, while Mo and Yuko spy on Gargona's troops. Mia arrived at Phuddle's home. There she found Phuddle sobbing, and persuaded him to bring all the Trumptusses to the palace. Phuddle revealed that he made none, so Mia just asked him to bring the original one. However, it was took apart, due to Phuddle wanting to inspect the parts so he can make more Trumptusses. Unfortunately, he forgot how to put it back together. Mia suggested that Phuddle looks for his blueprint, and they took of the the forest, along with Lyria. They did not find the blueprint, so Mia and Phuddle went back to the Elf Palace, but Lyria still persists to look for it. In the Elf Palace, the King and Queen gave up of rescuing the unicorns after they found out that the Trumptus is broken. Although they gave up, Mo and Yuko flies out to try to save the unicorns. Meanwhile, Phuddle left the palace in a sad note. Mia persuaded him to not give up on fixing the Trumptus. A few seconds later, Lyria arrived with the blueprint. Soon, Mia and Phuddle was back at his house, attempting to fix the Trumptus. After they fixed it, Mia arrived at the battle scene of the losing elves and the winning munculous. She blew the Trumptus and gave it to Mo soon after. The elves won and the trapped unicorns were free. At the sign of victory, Mia returned to her real life once again. |-|Season 2= Coming Soon... References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Elves Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Earth Category:Protagonists Category:Elves Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Elves Category:Female Characters Category:Centopia Category:Magical Creatures Category:Major characters Category:Species Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3